teenmassacurefandomcom-20200215-history
Liz
'Liz '''was a student at Woodsboro High School and the first character appearing in Thirteen. She was described as a young girl, no more than sixteen with a friendly face with innocent eyes in the script. She also has the dubious honor of being the first victim of a Ghostface killer and being his second death (the first being Steve Powers). Background Liz was a horror movie fan. Her favorite was ''Halloween, but she'd seen the entire A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. She shared this hobby with her ex-boyfriend, Stu Macher, until she dumped him for football player Steve Powers. Liz was seated to the right of Terry Fowels in English class at Woodsboro High School being an acquaintance of Terry, Vicki, Austin Loomis and Quaci. Film Thirteen Liz answered her phone one night while she prepared for a movie night with Steve Powers. The stranger on the other flirted with her, but then informed her that he could see her. Once he informs her of this, she then feels violated and begins to decline any further contact with stranger and hangs up. He calls back and what she seemed was a casual friendly conversation quickly becomes life threatening and serious. After informing the voice on the other end of the phone that her boyfriend is set to arrive and will protect her, he threatens her and makes her look outside, where her boyfriend Steve is bound and gagged in a chair. The caller then forces Liz to answer horror movie trivia questions in order to spare his life. After she missed a trick question regarding "Friday the 13th", the caller brutally guts her boyfriend, Steve, in front of her as she watches on in horror. Liz, now extremely horried and terrified, couldn't answer the question for her own life and declines to answer. The killer then replies "Your call" and throws something through the glass door. Liz attempts to flee, but is chased down by Ghostface. Liz passed her dead boyfriend in the flee and looks in horror. Immediately after, Liz sees her parent's car approaching and stops. The moment she paused for the relief to see her parents' car, the killer had tracked her down and pounced on her. She attempted to flee, but Ghostface caught up to her and stabbed her in the chest. Liz tried to fight back, knocking the knife out of his hands but the killer then gripped her neck trying to strangle her. Liz kicks the killer in the groin area which makes him release her. She crawls the rest of the way to the front porch. She is mortally wounded and unable to call out to her parents (due to the killer gripping her throat) as they came at the doorstep and she went unnoticed by her parents. The killer had caught up to her when her parents went in the house. As he held his knife for the next stab, she pulled off Ghostface's mask and recognized him as he killed her. She was stabbed multiple times.